Soulmate & numbers
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: A 1-50 little stories about Ga Eul and her soulmate Yi Joung in only 200 words. Hope you like them!
1. One Question

I think one of the best relationships of BBF is the one that Ga Eul and Yi Joung had, they are totally adorable, so im not a fan of making big fics, but then again, I love writing, and I love both of them together, so im doing this **1-50** stories in **200** words only! Hope you like it. Also to the person who did the A-Z It was amazing, thanks to that fic I decided to do this one.

Disclaimer: I swear I dont own anything, if I did I wouldnt be here, right?

* * *

><p>Yi Joung was in front of the door, he was wearing one of her favorites suits, flowers in one hand and chocolates on the other. Breathe, breathe man, this is going to be okay, I'm sure she will say yes, I mean, how could she say no? Isn't?<p>

He managed to open the door of their apartment. She was no where to be seen. Perfect. Slowly he made it to the studio, he was sure she would be reading. Indeed, she was, reading a book.

He stared at her for a second, he could still back down, still had time. What if she refused, what then? What was he supposed to do?

Just as we was about to run away Yi Joung tripped over something as Ga Eul turned to face him. Her smile almost knocked him over. So he had to do something now isn't?

"Yi Joung! What's going on?"

One question, right? Just one simple question that could change his life forever.

"Ga Eul…"

She looked at him intently. "Yes?"

"Huh…Honey…"

_Okay,_ she thought, _he never calls me honey_ "Sunbae?"

He kneeled in front of her and rushed.

"Please, let me have the left side of the bed."

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Please read and comment! English is not my first language, so this is like totally new to me, so If I did a mistake feel free to tell me. I'll apreciate it. I can only get this right with help.<p> 


	2. Two ice creams

I just feel like writting a lot about them to day! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He's not coming…<em>

She was standing alone in the middle of a street. It had been over and hour since he had texted her saying he would be late, but two hours? Really? So she decided that instead of waiting for her stupid boyfriend, she could just go for an ice cream on her own. Giving up she started walking.

A sad smile crossed her face, she remembered the times he had been there with her to have fun, he loved going to all the "commoners" places she usually went. Like the supermarket, she still couldn't forget his face.

"_So you have to actually make a line? I always thought you could just take it and someone would pay it later. We have been waiting for two hours!"_

_She had laughed so hard at him that he totally ignored her the way back home._

"I would like…"

"Two ice creams, chocolate and strawberry, please."

Ga Eul turned on her heels, before she could say anything he laughed.

"What were you thinking? That I wasn't coming perhaps? What I don't get is why you didn't wait for me, you can wait for two hours in the supermarket but not for me?"

* * *

><p>I just really love them together! SoEulmates up!<p>

So, did you like it?

Yes, no? Stop?


	3. Three wishes

You have no idea of how hard it is to write a story in 200 words! No idea! I wanted this story to last longer, but 200 words came up really quickly, again! Thanks for those who has read or left a review, thank you so much! Means a lot

Disclaimer: If i were the owner of this show, believe me when I tell you i woud have made a whole drama just about these two.

* * *

><p>I was crying my heart out in a bench in the middle of the rain. I thought I would end up empty.<p>

"There's a misconception on the girl's minds, when girls cry they do not look cute at all. "

I look up, just to find that perfect face smiling. I turn away.

"What are you doing here?"

He sat next to me, holding an umbrella. I managed to at least stop my sobs.

"So, who dumped you now?"

No answer.

"What happened? You can tell me."

Silence.

"Tonight I'll grant you three wishes." I look up at him stoned. He was all smiles when the sky was dark blue and the rain was pouring all around us. He raised a brow "What?"

"Three wishes?" I said in a low voice, he smiled and my heart, as always, skipped a beat.

He nodded

"Anything you want."

I think for whole five minutes. Anything?

"Ice cream." I said blunty. I heard him chuckle.

"Fine." He takes me by the hand as we start walking. "Then?"

"Movie!" I said as a little girl, clutching his hand.

"Lastly? Choose well commoner."

"Revenge."

Suddenly holding me closer a smile appeared.

"I thought you well."

* * *

><p>This reminded me when he was always there for her in her breakups (perfect corean timing!)<p>

I love them so much.

Later!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	4. Four categories

Its been a long time! But here I Am! I did like a 18378123 different stories about numer four, you know, the four years Joung was away but in the end I decided to not post those, cause everybody already get that part. So I choose another type of 4.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ga Eul had met a lot of people in her life, each time divided them in 4 categories, by far the F4 had been the hardest. She had the category of: people-who-can-change-you. That's were Jan Di stood. Second, People-that-no-matter-how-much-they-try-nothing-works. Here she thought it could fit Ji Hoo, she knew he was totally in love with her best friend and still he said nothing about it because Goo Jon Pyo's feelings.<p>

Third, The pretenders. Here she thought it could fit Jon Pyo as well as Woo Bin, they were always pretending to be something they were not, lying to themselves when they were actually good boys.

"If you keep doing that face it will stay like that forever." She raised her head to see So Yi Joung in the door way of the porridge shop.

"What are you doing here"

"I just came because I have a favor to ask." He said taking a seat.

She knew what he was going to ask her before he had the chance. To with the F4 somewhere far away so Jan Di could be with his boyfriend, and she knew that she had no option when he smiled.

So Yi Joung belonged to the No-matter-how-hard-you-try-you-will-always-fall-for-it category.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! I Used the F4 and the 4 categories, the F4 is way better than writing about the 4 years he was away, acause everybody has already a J<p>

Juliet'LoveStory

random question: Anybody here loves/likes/knows The Wanted?


	5. Five movements

So im still not giving up! Number five is next! Thanks guys for your reviews!

Disclaimer: If i was the owner of this, believe me I wouldnt be here. I would be writting about a sequel to BOF.

* * *

><p>"Tell you what. I bet that by the end of the match Manchester will lose." Ga Eul turned to her friends that were all gathered around the floor watching a football game.<p>

So Yi Joung was dumbfounded "Are you mental? Manchester _can't_ lose."

"Never" Ji Hoo agreed as he looked outside, Jan Di and her boyfriend had left a few hours ago, leaving Ga Eul with the guys.

"Then you have nothing to lose!"

Woo Bin ruffled her hair. "You're _sooo_ going to lose"

"Today is March 5… so if you lose you have to give me five of anything." Ga Eul said as Manchester marked. The guys laughed and agreed.

"NO WAY."

"IT'S A JOKE."

"_Unbelievable_."

Woo Bin looked around and then found some roses. "Five flowers to a beautiful woman" He winked at her.

Ji Hoo smiled and showed five concert tickets. "Shiine tickets._"_

Ga Eul was quiet for a second before starting to jump around the room.

Finally it was getting late. When Ga Eul was about to leave Yi Joung's house he came into her sight and made his deathly 5 movement. He ended it. Smirked, and closed the door.

Leaving her speechless on his doorway.

* * *

><p>I was in a fight with FF! It was telling me there were 201 words, but in word there where 200. So I shall believe word... isnt it? So... I dont know now if I have 200 or 201... Oh well...<p>

Hope you like it! I have no idea of what to do for number 6... but number 7... man, It was the first one I did and its great!

-Juliet'lovestory


	6. Six months

So as Im writting this, like in this EXACT second I have really no idea of what to do for number 6… like.. . I have ideas for number 7 and 8! But 6…. But right now im listening to my favorite boy band ever, TW, I just went to their concert a few weeks ago, so the fever post concert is high, and I just read a story here in FF about the guys…. So.. yeah lets see how TW can help us in number 6

Disclaimer: I swear i dont own anything If I did these guys would already have their own drama.

* * *

><p>"Woo Bin, I think… Ga Eul is cheating on me" He blurted out suddenly "She's been talking about… this British boy? Nathan? She's talks about him <em>all <em>the time."

"I really don't-"

"Yesterday I found in Ga Eul's calendar 'Wanted Wednesday' in every Wednesday of the month!"

"What does that mean?" The other wondered.

"You tell me! It has to be about him because I found a "Nath said this or that…' I even found a day that said "Meeting Nathe at six'"

Woo bin laughed, he knew she would never do it, but just a little teasing…

"Well… he's _british."_

Yi Joung's insides were burning… never, they belong together. He wouldn't let any other guy...

In that moment Ga Eul entered the room running and screaming with a CD in her hand. The guys were terrified.

"TODAY. MEET THE WANTED. NATHAN .KISS. HUGGED. ME."

"WHAAT?"

Five guys came into his view in a poster.

"Been waiting. SIX MONTHS. FOR _THIS_."

Yi Joung could feel his heart lowering its beat as his girlfriend fangirled all around the room, she looked so happy he didn't even care…

"I want to know when they leave, breathe and do."

"_Okay _boss." Woo Bin laughed.

* * *

><p>Well that's it! The RealNormal/No-watchig-the-words-limit was around 400 words... you have any idea of how hard (for my heart) it is to just... erase everything you thought it was clever? Well, this were my terms, right? 200 words only. But im keeping the originals for me, the long ones.

WELL

Maybe non many of you know my guys from The Wanted, remember I asked you about them? This has nothing to do with the series and has nothing to do romantically with them(maybe YJ jelous? well) but jesus, I just love this band so this episode was for me, a very loyal fan since forever of this british band, promise next chapter is A-MA-I-Z-I-N.G Just… wait for it, I don't know how I came with the idea for number 7, but It really worked perfectly! So… this chapter goes for me to me. TWFanmily (I promise is the last time I do this!)

-Juliet'lovestory


	7. Seven Dresses

So I know its been years! But I've realized I don't care, I love writing about these two and besides I have a goal now: Finish all my stories. Its going to take a HELL of time, but im DECIDED to do it. So here goes nothing, if you guys still read this, amazing, if you don't that's fine I guess? Cause I have a blast writting and I had just forgot how amazing this is.

So here's goes 7 with 200 words!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ga Eul started at her image in the mirror. For the nth time. She had six dresses on her bed. All discarded. Tonight was going to be a special night. It was her one year anniversary with So Yi Jung and she knew she had to look perfect for him.

But deep inside her head something told her that no: she wasn't enough, no matter the make up, the dress, the high heels, she was never, ever, going to be pretty enough.

She started at her red dress for a few more minutes before moving to look for something else to wear when a noise startled her.

"What are you-"

"You look beautiful. Sorry, came to pick you up and… well, I've been staring." He said with a flashy smile, Ga Eul turned red.

"Please stop, I look nothing but ordinary"

He looked around and then at her again. "That's the fifth one?"

"Seventh." She corrected him quickly before blushing. "I just wanted to look pretty"

"You did since the first one"

Ga Eul blushed and then closed the gap and slapped him in the arm.

"Since when have you been staring?!"

His smile gave him away.

"Oh my god."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So there! Happy? I AM! Haha That So Yi Jung, such a pervert. Poor Ga Eul. This, again was WAY over 200 words, but it's a challenge that I never refuse to make. Great day everyone!


	8. Eight and going strong

So im on fire, so im uploading number 8 too! Besides I plan on writing till number 12 tonight, lets see if I can do it. Ready set go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, poor me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ga Eul had a pretty good memory, one that she was proud of and So Yi Jung always found amusing, she remembered the littlest of things, things that nobody could care less she could remember, she remembered when So Yi Jung told her about his favorite song, also when he told her he wasn't in good terms with his granny, his favorite type of sandwich and what he liked to do on a raining day.

But she had a special mental note inside her mind running wild that summer, her one year and a half boyfriend had took her to a let's-stay-over-my-island-all-weekend date.

And she found unbelievable that he blushed every time she wore a different swimsuit. Cause c'mon he was a Casanova before he decided to be a great man for her. She would need more hands to count the girls he had slept with before her, and still, he blushed. Madly. Every single time.

So seized the chance.

"Honey?" She asked innocently, he turned to her from his book. He struggled to be calm.

"Yeah?"

"Do I look good?" She said gathering all her courage and twirled around.

Boom. His face was no longer pale, he coughed.

Eight.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

So much for one day! Just one advice: go and download Little Mix new album, Salute! Im pretty sure number 9 will be about one of their songs, amazing group. Anyway!

Have a nice day everyone! Soon 2014 its gonna be over. If you are reading this Review please? Ga Eul's kisses to the guys and So Yi Jung five steps to the girls, night!

Juliet'lovestory


End file.
